The present invention generally relates to firearms, and more particularly to a mechanism related to locking the firing pin of a pistol.
Prior devices for pistols are known that engage and arrest the forward movement of the firing pin so that it cannot strike a cartridge loaded in the chamber without pulling the trigger. In one type of known device, a spring-biased pin or plunger is provided that moves in a reciprocating manner into and out of engagement with the firing pin. When in a blocking position and absent a trigger pull, the device is spring-biased into engagement with the firing pin to prevent it from being moved forward and striking the cartridge. When the trigger is pulled to discharge the pistol, a mechanical release moves the device against the spring force to a position disengaged from the firing pin. The firing pin may now freely move forward in response to being struck at the rear by the hammer to strike a loaded cartridge and discharge the pistol. Releasing the trigger automatically re-engages the device with the firing pin.
These prior spring-biased devices rely primarily upon the biasing force of the spring to maintain engagement of the device with the firing pin. These automatic devices, however, do not provide a pistol user with the ability to manually lock the device in the blocking position engaged with the firing pin. Although optimal methods to secure a pistol to prevent inadvertent discharge or unauthorized access are to fully unload the pistol and store it in a lockable box, in a safe, or to affix an external lock such as those supplied by most pistol manufacturers, an added measure of precaution can be achieved via a manually-operated supplemental mechanism, that when activated, can physically engage such prior spring-biased devices and lock them into the engaged position even if the trigger is pulled.